Illumination
by ButtonsMagoo
Summary: Sequal to 'Shame' if you haven't read that go read it now! : Vince has been running - Howard's been running. Will they catch each other?


I wasn't going to do a sequel but I felt so mean, leaving them all, In the words of Lucie "Broked"

**I wasn't going to do a sequel but I felt so mean, leaving them all, In the words of Lucie "Broked" **

**So I brought you all this, it's not as good as I wanted it to be but I've modified it so many times I just can't be bothered anymore.  
I hope you enjoy, and this is dedicated to StarsofAndromeda **

**Disclaimers- I don't own the boosh, Julian and Noel have that lovely privilege **

**--**

Howard stood, illuminated by the street light standing tall; the rain glittering under the light, sparkling as it ran down the broken mans face.

"VINCE!" he shouted, trying to grab the running mans attention, but failing. He kicked a puddle and cursed himself for allowing Vince to run away like that, he turned on his heel prepared to walk back home but then almost on sudden impulse he turned back around and ran, ran towards Vince – towards the man he loved.

--

Vince was getting a stitch, his bag had fallen off his shoulder about 100yards back and he was growing out of breath, too quickly. He stumbled on his undone laces and fell forwards, slipping down the wet pavement, silently thanking that no-one saw. The palms of his hands stung as he examined them, bits of pavement were stuck in the bleeding cuts he pushed himself up, and looked himself up and down – his face streaked with black, his hair dripping wet and stuck to his face, and his once white jeans where now browned by the mucky waters but he didn't care, all he cared about was running – running away.

He picked up his pace again, and headed off down the street unaware of where he was going.

--

'_I'm sure he went this way.'_ Howard thought to himself as he raced down the street, he turned left then right, then left again tripping over an object obstructing his path – Vince's back-pack. He picked the carrier up and examined it, noticing the multicoloured threads and the sequins he slung it over his shoulder stood up and carried on running.

'_Vince has come this way' _He told himself as he ran, he looked left and stopped again he'd arrived at the park. He pushed the wrought-iron gates open and walked along the river, scouring every inch of the park.

--

Vince sat panting, he'd made base on a park bench unable to go on, he was exhausted and pretty sure Howard wouldn't have followed him. He looked up, and saw a dark figure approaching him, his heart started racing – all alone in a park, looking pretty much like a woman, and c'mon he is the confuser after all.

"Who are you?" Vince stammered, as he nervously stood up prepared to run from attack.

"Vince, is that you?"

"What are you doing here?" Vince screamed, as Howard came into vision, Vince collapsed to the floor and broke down into a fit of sobs.

"I've some to take you home, you'll catch your death out here." Howard replied, more calmly as he sat down next to the smaller man.

"I don't wanna go home." Vince sobbed.

"Well tough, 'cause you are coming"

"no."

"Vince, up you get."

"No."

"Why wont you come home?" Howard asked, running his hands through Vince's matted hair, surmised when the hand wasn't brushed away, no-one touched Vince's hair.

"Because I –" Vince spluttered, breaking off.

"I?" Howard asked, encouraging Vince to finish his sentence.

"I don't wanna be horrible to you anymore!" Vince cried, hanging his head in shame, Howard just sat gawping Vince.

"What do you mean?"

"The commercial, everything! Ever since we went to live with Naboo I've been such a – a"

"…"

"Bitch, Howard. I've been a complete bitch to you, and it hurts me to see what I'm doing to you!"

"Oh Vince, don't be stupid, I'm not angry at you. I mean you have been a complete tit-box really but that's who you are, and I wouldn't change you for the world! You're my shallow, futuristic-prostitute, d'you hear me?" Howard said, hugging Vince close.

"Really Howard?"

"Yes, now come on lets get you Home." Howard smiled, standing up; pulling Vince up with him.

"Howard."

"Yes little man."

"I –"

"…"

"Oh Howard, I love you sometime you know that?"

"Yes I do, and I love you too" Howard replied. Snaking his arm around Vince's thin frame and pulling him close.


End file.
